The major purpose of this project is to analyze complex maze learning of young and aged animals, and to determine techniques which act to improve learning ability. Another goal of this project is to determine age differences in operant performance for young and aged rats or mice, and to determine factors which may act to improve performance, and also improve retention of the learned responses.